Crowned - ON HIATUS
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: There was something about the taking of Toby that was different than the rest. Why, Jareth didn't know. For some reason, dealing with Sarah's tenacity and courage reminded him of something he had tried hard to forget: how he got to be the king of the goblins. Why had he wanted to please Sarah so much when others had tried as hard as she? What made her so special? - Origin Story
1. Glitter 1

It had been a while since Sarah had defeated him and taken Toby back to the real world. Even so, he still couldn't get her out of his mind. It made no sense whatsoever for him to even have any feeling for her at all, love or otherwise. Frankly, he wasn't quite sure _what_ was going on with him.

Jareth looked at the goblins at his disposal, some lounging about and others drinking out of barrels, laughing and carrying on and he remembered when they used to be children: the children of those who wished them away. Some of them would never be missed and some will never know how much their siblings tried to fight for them to get back home. It was all his job as the Goblin King: dutifully take the children away from those who asked, trial those who challenged, and make those who failed forget what they lost and who they once were.

It was all very enjoyable usually and Jareth never had a second thought about the goings on of who lost whom. That is until Sarah Williams came into the picture. She seemed most distraught, much like the other siblings that had asked the children to be taken, but she was different. She had a strong will that kept her smart and she defeated the labyrinth with horrid ease. Almost _too_ easy for her…

"Sarah…" he said, looking into one of his many crystal spy balls. "What have you done to me?"

Sarah's face showed up in the small ball and showed her smiling as she played with Toby, a large dog with her in the yard. She looked happy and carefree… It sickened him to no end.

"Hey, Bossa, sir?" a goblin said, walking up to him.

"What is it?"

"We gots another potenty. We 'trieves?" a goblin said, holding up a scroll.

Jareth snatched the scroll away and looked at it, reading the simple profile of the next child he would send the goblins to abduct and the person he would need to interact with.

 **Wisher : Jarrica, older sister by 10 years**

 **Child : Kesler, age 5**

"Oh my, he's a little older than expected. This will interesting... Go and wait for the right words. If she begs, let me come to her. I'll see if she can pass my labyrinth. I'll make it much harder this time…"

The goblin scooted off as Jareth settled back into his seat, swirling the crystal balls in his hand. Sarah had done something to him and he wanted to know what it could be. How had he gotten here, where he was now, pining after a girl just because she outwitted him? Why did she effect him so?

"A goblin said we may have another child coming?"

Jareth turned, seeing Hoggle looking at him. He made a face.

"What of it? It is my job, you know… Leave my sight before I throw you back into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "What else could it do to me?"

Jareth ignored his comment, remembering how he had gotten here. _Samantha..._ he thought, closing his eyes. _How could I forget?_

* * *

 **oh my, who is samantha? and i'm basing the goblins a little off of a comic on dA called Girls Next Door. and the scroll thing is just my interpretation of how he knows when to send the goblins out and then when to go himself.**


	2. Glitter 2

**the past of the real world takes place sometime in the 1800s. i figure that's as good a place to start as any.**

* * *

 **THE PAST**

Samantha hated watching her stepbrother. Not only did she have to watch her stepbrother but also has to do it with her other stepbrother, who was the same age as her. Harold was annoying and very flouncy and Jared was nothing but a snot-nosed little six year old. She hated Jared the most. All he did was take her things and go in her room, but he was never punished for it. Her mother always told her to share her things with him. Just because she collected dolls didn't mean that he could play with them. And he was six years old, for crying out loud, so why couldn't he say his own name?

* * *

"Mother, get him some help. He's six years old and he can't say 'Jared'." Sam said as she did needlepoint in front of her mother on the other couch.

"He'll grow out of it." Her mother said. "There's no reason to be so harsh to him. You're always so mean."

"I'm not mean to him. He just does stuff that makes me mad. And _you_ let him! You let him go in my room and get my things, mess it up… then everyone tells me that it's _my_ fault! I was collecting dolls long before he arrived and now everyone says it's my fault and that I shouldn't have started collecting such a thing."

"Oh, Samantha, stop being so over-dramatic. Jared just wants to be close to you."

Samantha made a face as she briskly tried to finish her needlepoint and get out of the presence of her mother. She hated that her mother always took Jared's side no matter what she said. _She makes me feel like an evil stepsister no matter how hard I try…_ she thought.

"Mother," Harold said, walking in from the stairs. "May I meet George and Aaron in town? They say they have, get this, a horseless carriage! Can you believe it? So I'm going to go and see what all the fuss is about."

"Of course, dear."

"May I go too, Mother?" Samantha asked, starting to stand.

Harold scoffed at her. "As if you could make it to town in that bustle."

Samantha put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that I could probably do more in this dress than the three of you could do in your lifetimes-"

"Children, please… If you go to town with Harold, Samantha, you will have to take Jared with you."

"I'm not taking care of him." Harold said, holding up his hands. "That's your job, Sam."

Samantha glared at him as he smirked at her, his green eyes daring her to say anything else. Samantha knew she was defeated because she didn't have to deal with Jared right now. Harold wasn't the best of brothers and so he never wanted to take care of Jared himself. Although, why did she have to take care of him?

"Mother, _why_ do I have to take Jared with me? Won't you be home to watch him?"

"I am to go to a tea party with Lady Bigglesby at two. I thought I mentioned it to you last week?"

"No! What if I had had something planned?"

"Well then you should have told me. I didn't think you would mind since you didn't say anything."

"But you didn't even ask!" Sam said, stomping her foot. "You don't even ask me anymore, you just assume I will watch him! Why can't Harold watch his own brother?"

"Because I have a life." He said with a smirk.

"Please, Samantha, stop being so over-dramatic. What harm will it do to take Jared along with you to town? It will do you both good to get some fresh air. Now, I am going to get ready to go to Lady Bigglesby's home. I will let Jared know that you will be taking him to town."

Her mother left the room and Harold laughed.

"Ha ha, you get stuck with the brat."

"I shouldn't get stuck with anything. He's *your* brother. I don't appreciate having to take care of him."

"That's because you're a homebody and don't do anything. Your mother would probably be more apt to letting you do stuff without him if she knew you had that thing called a life. See me, I'm always on the run, doing all sorts of things. I'm busy, so I don't have time for little pests."

Samantha made a face as she went to go find a bonnet to wear to town.

She opened the door to her room and gasped, seeing one of her dolls missing and a porcelain one busted open. She ran from her room and down the hall to her mother's room.

"Mother! He got into my stuff again! Now he's broken Matilda!"

"Well you shouldn't have her sitting so high. She can fall."

Samantha wanted to strangle her mother and better yet, get rid of that stupid little boy. She went to Jared's room and opened the door. Jared looked up, holding one of her dolls in her hand.

"Give her back to me. Give her back!" she yelled, holding out her hand to him.

Confused, he handed the doll back and she hugged it to her chest. She pointed a finger at him.

"Don't go into my room anymore, do you hear me?"

"I'm sowwy."

"No you're not. If you were then you wouldn't do it in the first place. Get dressed so we can go to town."

"Can we go to the libwawy?"

"Why, you can't read."

"I can!"

"What's the difference, you can't say things right. So why bother?"

"I'm twying! That's why I need to go to the libwawy!"

"You better be glad that I want to return some books. Hurry up and get dressed."

He nodded and went to find some clothes to get on.

* * *

As Samantha looked around the shelves, she came across a book that was titled "The Labyrinth". That sounded interesting so she took it down and began to read it. It was so good that she didn't put it down for a second until she felt someone tug at her dress.

"Sam… Sam, can we go now? I'm done with my books."

"I'm still reading mine."

"You can check them out, wemember?"

Sam looked up and looked at Jared as he stared at her, his strange blue and green eyes making her uncomfortable. She stood up and took the book to the counter to check it out.

"Excuse me, how much would it be to actually buy this book?"

The librarian looked at the book for a moment and made a face, thinking about it.

"About ten."

"Just ten? That's it? It's a wonderful book."

"You may think so but as you can see, it's pretty old. Not many people even check this book out. See? The last time it was done was almost ten years ago and even then, only four people have read this book."

"Why? It's a great read."

"I've heard tale that it's a cursed book."

"Cursed?"

"Those who read it lose something…"

Samantha turned her head at that but brought out a ten to give to the librarian. They took it and she left the library, Jared in tow.

"What's your book about? Can I wead it?"

"No."

Jared frowned, never noticing the horned owl that seemed a little too keen on watching the two go back home.

* * *

 **so we have some familiar lines in there and it seems that someone is watching them. hoo could it be (omg owl joke) anyhow the speech problem is imperative to the story. it's not just something random. and he was playing with her doll kind of like an action figure. he was using it for his own purposes, not like a sissy thing jsyk  
**


	3. Glitter 3

**jsyk, jareth isn't as flirty this time around for a reason. it will be explained but just letting everyone know. actually, i'm sure this is how he would act any other time anyway...**

* * *

 **THE PRESENT**

"Ugh, I hate you, you little brat." Jarrica said angrily, picking up her books from the floor.

"Mom said to let me read a book."

"Yeah, but you didn't ask _me_ , did you?"

"You're mean, Jarrica!"

"Do you want me to 'say the right words'?" she growled angrily, staring at her little brother.

"Mom said to stop saying that to me! It's not real!" Kesler cried, even though he was still afraid of it.

"If it's not real, then if I say them nothing will happen. What does it matter if I say them or not?"

"I'm telling Mom!" he yelled at her, turning and running away.

Jarrica rolled her blue eyes and opened her book back, putting her headphones on again. She had gotten the book almost a year ago and she still loved it, reading it almost constantly, if not once a month. She knew it by heart but it never stopped her. The adventure was so amazing and whimsical and the heroine was very brave. Although Jarrica could never figure out why she wanted her brother back so much after she had asked the Goblin King to take him away… He was almost as annoying as her own brother. _If this were really true, I'd wish Kesler away and not even care…_ she thought as she moved her foot to the music. The only thing she hated about the book was the ending and how easily the Goblin King was defeated.

"Jarrica. Jarrica!" she heard her mother yell. She looked up and took off a headphone. "Stop threatening your brother with that stupid saying. You know it scares him."

"It's just an expression, Mom. Even if I _did_ say it, it's not like it would happen."

"That doesn't matter. You know it scares him, so don't say it. Anyway, I'm going out tonight so watch your brother and _don't_ threaten him."

"Fine, whatever…" she said, going back to reading.

* * *

Without her knowing it, Jarrica had somehow dozed off and was woken back up by the sound of a something crashing. She gasped, taking off her headphones and heading to the kitchen. When she got there, she found the ceramic cookie jar smashed to smithereens on the floor and Kesler on the counter, looking down.

"What the heck?!" Jarrica yelled.

"I was just trying to get a cookie… You said I could have one."

"When did I say that?!"

"I asked you just a minute ago and you nodded your head and went back to sleep."

Jarrica had had enough and walked over to Kesler, grabbing him and setting him back on the carpet.

"You've pissed me off for the last time! I can beat it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"

"Stop it, Jarrica! Stop saying that!"

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away. _Right now_." She said, closing her eyes to act like she was wishing.

"Jarrica-"

Thunder sounded and a sudden rain began to pour outside. Jarrica had expected to feel him slam against her legs or to hear him start to beg her to stop but she heard nothing. She opened her eyes but Kesler wasn't there. She looked around for a second and made a face.

"Kesler? Kesler, where are you? I was just kidding…" she said, walking casually through the house. "Come on, Kes, the Goblin King isn't going to get you…"

As she went from room to room, Kesler wasn't turning up. She began to panic and quickly began to go through the rooms.

"Kesler? Kesler?! KESLER! Come on this isn't funny anymore! It was just a joke! Kesler!" She began to run frantically around the house, trying to find her brother. She looked under beds, in cabinets, behind curtains, _anywhere_ that he would hide. She even opened the front door and see if he had gone out in the rain. Nothing. Jarrica went to her knees in front of the front door and began to hyperventilate, trying to think.

"Where could he have gone? I mean, it can't have worked… Right? No, it's just a story! It's not real! KESLER!" she screamed. "Please! _Please_ come out! I'm sorry that I scared you! I didn't mean! I get it now, you got me! Please… you're scaring me… I didn't mean it…"

"Oh, but didn't you?"

Jarrica gasped and turned around, seeing a figure standing in the hallway with his hands on his hips. He was dressed in a slightly elaborate 1800s outfit and was glittery but didn't look silly. He was handsome but sinister at the same time. Jarrica crab-walked backward, using the stairwell banister to help her stand up.

"It- it's you! You're the Goblin King!"

Jareth smiled. "That I am…"

"But you can't be real. You're just a character in a fairytale. A myth."

"Don't you believe in fairy tales anymore, Jarrica?"

"Fairy tales are fairy tales because they aren't real."

"My, my, aren't you the silly one? If you didn't believe in fairy tales, then you wouldn't have threatened your brother with 'the right words', would you?"

"It was just something to scare him. I didn't think they would actually _work_!"

"Jarrica." He said, walking closer to her and pulling out a small crystal ball. He messed with it a minute and then looked at her with a low expression. "Don't lie to me!"

He threw the ball and Jarrica covered her face but was hit with something soft. It was a peach.

"Don't you know that fairy tales are told by fairies because fairies are the worst liars? Fairy tales _are_ real, fairies just want you to think they are." He turned away from her as Jarrica got up, holding the peach in her hand. "You're an interesting sibling this time, Jarrica."

"I am?"

"Of course… We haven't had a child over two wished away in a very, very long time. That means that your brother is special."

"I want him back. Give him back to me." She growled, getting angry now. "I know how to defeat you."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah. I know the right words for you too."

Jareth laughed and walked up to her, grabbing the peach.

"Then say them and see what happens."

Jarrica glared at him. "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me."

Jareth, to Jarrica's surprise, suddenly burst into laughter, bending back and seeming to have a jolly good time over it. Jarrica wasn't happy about it and crossed her eyes.

"Now give him back!"

"What's said is said, Jarrica!" he said, suddenly gaining his composure back and pointing at her. "Those words would be useful if you had _actually_ fought your way through the Golbin City. If you had defeated me…but you haven't." He held out the peach to her. "I offer you this gift."

"A peach?"

"It's not just a peach. It's a peach to forget about the child. You think you're so smart but those who think they are smart often lose in the end. Why not forget about him? It will be easier to forget he ever existed than if you don't get him in time. I'm offering you an easy way out."

Jarrica knocked his hand out of her face and pointed at him.

"No. I want him back. This wasn't supposed to happen. You have to let me try to get him back."

"Is that so? What makes you think I _have_ to do anything? Because it says so in that little book of yours?"

"Well… yeah…"

Jareth seemed to look a little sad at first but then pursed his lips.

"You, my avid reader, should know then, that not everything is as it seems. You should have understood this situation better than the others that have called upon my goblins. If I remember correctly, you've frequently said you would have taken the offer of the Goblin King in your little book, am I not right?" Jarrica didn't say anything. "If that is the case, then why not now? You're different because you _knew_ what would happen if you said the words and yet you did it anyway."

"But I didn't think it was real!"

"You say that so often. If that were so, why did you so often wish for it in your heart that it were? Why did you feel that those words would really give you what you wanted? For shame, Jarrica, for taking that book for granted."

"Then… then you _won't_ let me try?"

"Is that what you really want? The peach still stands as an offer." He said, holding it out to her.

"No. I love my brother. He just gets on my nerves all the time. I really didn't think the words were real. Please… please, Goblin King, let me get Kesler back!" she said, getting on her knees. "I beseech you…"

Jareth almost felt sorry for the girl but pointed and suddenly the house was gone and she was on a plain. Jarrica looked to where Jareth was pointing and saw the maze and the castle.

"There it is; my castle. If you can navigate my labyrinth and retrieve your brother within thirteen hours, you can take him back. IF you cannot, he will become a goblin and you will never see your brother again."

Jarrica stood up and looked out toward the labyrinth.

"This isn't a dream is it? The book really _is_ real."

"It's very real." Jareth said with a slight sneer. "Does it frighten you? Knowing that everything from here on is a real danger? That the perils you will face are not something you will wake up from?"

"I have to try. It's my fault for taking the book for granted."

"Then I suggest you don't take my labyrinth for granted either. What you have read about is not like it is now."

"It doesn't look so bad though."

"That's what everyone thinks. You have thirteen hours, Jarrica, or your brother will become one of us." He said, fading away.

Jarrica rubbed her arms and sighed, walking toward the labyrinth.

* * *

 **so couple of things: the issue here is that most people who called upon the goblin king, said it without true intent. sarah said it without the intent of it happening. jareth is calling jarrica out because he knows that she has said multiple times that if it were real, she would use it. when she did it this time, it was done maliciously. she MEANT to have it done, even though she didn't know it would actually happen.**

 **the other thing is the book. in the movie, sarah is actually reading a book called 'the labyrinth'. she got those lines she says from that book. her adventure seems to be based off of it but her imagination made the characters. the book, as the librarian in the past said, is cursed. the book has lots of relevance.**


	4. Glitter 4

**sorry for lack of updates but this was a little harder than i thought. but i'm trying to keep stories steady so this will get more chapters.**

 **also, i just wanted to give a heads up that this is SUPPOSED to be different than jareth because this is a different goblin king. there are reasons for everything done so please don't jump on accuracy just yet until you have a full picture, please? thanks.**

* * *

 **THE PAST**

"Sam, you've been reading that book all day... Don't you have things to finish? Like my jacket?" Harold asked, looking down at his stepsister as she read the strange little book she got from the library.

"There is more to life than your stupid jacket." Samantha said, not looking at him as she still read.

"There _is_ more to life than your stupid book though. What are you reading anyway? I've never seen a book like that."

"It's call _The Labyrinth_ as you can see by the big shiny gold title right on the front... Or are you like Jared and you can't read?"

Harold made a face but leaned on Samantha's chair arm to look at the pages.

"What's it about? Despite what you may think, I actually like the read when the occasion calls for it."

Samantha looked at Harold and could tell he was truly interested (for once) in what she was doing.

"It's about a girl who sends her brother away to the goblins and then tries to get him back."

"Sound interesting. When you're done I'd like to read it, if you don't mind."

"I _do_ mind because I don't trust you to give it back. I bought this book of my own money."

"You paid for it? If it was in the library then all you had to do was read it and give it back… Or do _you_ not know how libraries work?"

Samantha pushed Harold's face out of her way and then whacked him with the book.

"I can buy it if I want and it's pretty mysterious so I thought it would be interesting to have."

"Mysterious?"

"The librarian said that the book hadn't been checked out in almost ten years and even then only four people have read it thus far. She said it's cursed."

"And that made you want to bring it home?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't believe in that fairy tale nonsense. It's just a fairy tale for children to learn life lessons from."

"And what lesson are you supposed to learn from this?"

"The obvious one: be careful what you wish for, for you may not be able to wish it back."

Harold lifted an eyebrow. "I can't think you thought of that yourself?"

"True, it's the last sentence in the book." She said, turning the pages to the last sentence.

"How many times have you read the book?"

"This will be my third run. It's so enthralling and every time I read it, I find something new to enjoy about it."

"And… you won't let me read it?"

"No."

"What if I gave you five pounds to borrow it?"

Samantha made a face. "You want to pay me five pounds to read this book?"

"Yes. The reason you don't see me reading books too often is because there aren't enough to pique my interest. This one does and I would like to read it, if you don't mind."

"Give me the fiver, first."

Harold reached into his pocket and found a five pound note and then handed it to her. She held the book out but stopped short.

"If you don't give this back to me, I will make sure to take something of yours."

Harold rolled his eyes but took the book and walked off, reading it.

Again, no one noticed the uncharacteristically day time horned owl looking into the window from the tree outside. Its eyes narrowed, seeming to peer into the window, but it eventually closed its eyes to take a small nap.

* * *

A couple of days passed and finally, Harold gave Samantha back her book.

"That was an interesting read. I wish there was another copy so that I could read it all the time."

"I know, right? I'm glad that I bought it so that I don't have to send it back to the library."

"I kind of wish that were real though so that I could wish you or Jared away. It was so much more pleasant when it was just me."

"I wish I could do the same to either of _you_ as well, but it's just a story. Nothing like that will ever happen. We're stuck together."

"Sam, Hawold! Help me!"

The two of them looked at the book but dashed outside and when they got there, they were both met by mud in the face. Samantha gasped in anger and fright as Harold clenched his fists. They both glared at Jared as he laughed at them, laying back in the mud puddle he had made for himself. Samantha wiped the mud from her face as Harold did the same.

"You sure you don't want to wish somebody off to the goblins?" Samantha said sarcastically.

"As much as I would like to, it won't work so it's a moot point." Harold turned to Jared. "Jared, next time you call for help, it better be because you're in trouble."

He didn't say anything and tried to throw another mud ball at him but he missed. Harold made a face and walked away, going to his room to change clothes.

All through the week it seemed that Jared was in a defiant and bratty mood. No matter what was being done he would make sure to sabotage it. Most of everything got blamed on Samantha since she was supposed to be watching him but it got so bad that even Harold was getting blamed for things. One night while Harold and Samantha were watching Jared, they heard a crash in one of the room down the hall with expensive vases and busts inside. Samantha ran down the hallway to the room that housed these items and opened the door quickly. There she found Jared scooting on the floor from where a bust had knocked over and shattered all over the tile. She had had enough and went into the room, grabbing Jared.

"I've had about enough of you and your defiant behavior. I'm tired of getting blamed for everything that you do!"

"I'm sowwy…"

"Not you're not! If you were then you would stop doing what you're doing and get better. But you're not! You just keep doing it! I hate you! I wish you would just go away forever and never come back! I wish the goblins would come and take you away!"

Jared made a face at her as she turned away.

"Gobwins? There's no such thing as a gob-"

Samantha stopped walking, suddenly feeling a chill down her spine. She slowly turned to look behind her and make sure that Jared wasn't playing a trick on her but when she turned, he was gone. She gasped, putting her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Jared?" she asked, walking around for a second. "Jared?"

She began to panic and ran from the room to where Harold was. She shook him hard.

"Harold, something just happened! You have to come quick!"

"What's your problem, Sam?"

"I… I wished that Jared would get taken away by the goblins and he was telling me something when he stopped short. When I turned around, Jared was _gone_!"

"Gone? Well he can't have gone too far. He probably slipped by you when you weren't looking."

"No! Harold, I'm telling you that he stopped abruptly and has completely disappeared!"

Harold got up, not really wanting to play this little game with her. He was admittedly enthralled by the book she had brought home but he wasn't in the mood to play games with it.

They got to the statue room and the bust that had been destroyed was put back together again and the window was open, the breeze blowing into the large room. Samantha gulped and for once, needed the comfort of her stepbrother but reaching back and taking his hand. Surprised at her willingness to actually take his hand in fear, Harold took the situation on a little differently now. Samantha was a smart girl and if she was truly frightened then he would believe that fear.

"He's not here and… and the bust that he broke is completely put back together again. R-Remember in the book how that happened?"

"Yes, I remember. You also remember that that means that both goblins _and_ the Goblin King is about."

She nodded and looked around, trying to find any sign of the Goblin King when an owl landed on the window sill. She took no note of it and looked around again.

"Looking for something?" a voice said, scaring both Harold and Samantha.

The two looked back at the voice and saw a very tall and regal looking man standing in the window sill. His hair was white as snow and was in elegant looking braids on the sides of the top of his head with a large braid over his shoulder. The braid contrasted with his red shirt, black pants, black boots, and black feathery cloak that was held together by a striking silver owl broach. His eyes were ice blue, almost matching his hair and he was quite serene.

"Wh- Who are you?" Samantha said, knowing exactly who he was but just not believe it.

"You know exactly who I am, Samantha."

"But you _can't_ be. You're just a story."

"Am I? Then where is your little brother? Did he just suddenly go away of his own free will? Considering the little chit was quite rambunctious and didn't seem to want to listen to either of you at all, I have a feeling he didn't do what you told him and go away, right?"

"Are you actually saying my sister has sent my brother to you? That you're the Goblin King?"

"Precisely..." the Goblin King said with a bow. He then smiled. "As all of you siblings go, there is usually one thing that you have left to think of and that is regret. Where did they go? What shall I do? What will I tell Mummy and Daddy? All that idiocy that comes from making such a selfish wish for yourself." He said with a frown. "And of course, I have come personally to rid you of such guilt by offering you a present."

"We don't want your damned present, we want our brother back." Harold snarled, stepping up. "Give him back do us."

The Goblin King frowned at him. "Hold your tongue, boy. Don't you dare try to think you can take _me_ on."

"Harold, stop, violence won't do anything to help us." Samantha said, holding his hand. "Look, I know what I have to do and that's go try and get him. It was my fault he was sent away."

"We both wanted him gone for just a few seconds. I'm coming with you."

A dark shadow loomed behind them and they looked up, stepping back.

"So you wish to try and crack the labyrinth to get to my castle inside the Goblin City, do you? You want to try and rescue your little brother?"

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered; I would fight any fight to get to the castle beyond the Goblin City." Samantha said, quoting from the book. "We don't want your presents, Goblin King, but please let us have a chance to get our brother back."

The Goblin King looked them over and smiled turning toward the window.

"Can you see it? My castle?"

Samantha and Harold looked out the window and saw the castle coming into view, as well as the maze that went with it.

"Do you truly believe that you'll be able to make your way through the labyrinth and get to my castle?"

"There's no other choice but to try." Samantha growled, balling her fists.

"You have four days to try and claim your brother. After that, if you cannot claim him then he will turn into a goblin and be another one of my subjects forever."

"What will happen to us?" Harold asked.

"Depends on how everything turns out. Here is a hint for you though: it would be best to stick together."

The Goblin King turned to a thirteen hour clock and pointed at the hands of it.

"Time is different here. Thus, you have 104 hours to save your little brother before he begins to turn into one of us. And that transformation starts on the first strike of the fourth day. You have all day to try and get to him but on the stroke of thirteen of the fourth day, he will begin the process. Will you make it in time?"

He began to laugh and began to turn into a hazy version of himself and then seemed to gather together and ride away in a column of smoke towards the castle.

Harold glared at Samantha as she looked away.

"Well now you've gone and done it, Samantha. Good job! Now we have to trek through that god forsaken maze to find my brother! When this is done, if I remember the ordeal, remember to remind me to kick your ass when we're done!"

"I'm sorry, Harold… Let's just… go…" she said, rubbing her arms with her hands, already feeling horrible for losing Jared.

She started down the path with Harold behind her.

* * *

 **so, same owl form, different king. same thirteen hour clock, different availability to get the child. just a heads up, this goblin king is... not like jareth at all. we will also find out his name in the next chapter!**


	5. Glitter 5

**now that both parties are in the labyrinth, it will be switching from past to present in the chapter. i'll try to keep from jumping too much cuz i know that's annoying but just letting you all know.**

* * *

 **THE PRESENT**

Kesler shook inside of the circle in the middle of the room as he watched the goblins staring at him. They were creepy with their big eyes and mangled faces that were real but shouldn't have been all the same. They were nothing like the Muppets that Kesler had seen on different shows. They were like the ones on the shows that Jarrica watched; when he'd sneak behind the couch and watch the scary movies that she watched.

"What's your name?" one of them asked and Kesler gulped.

He didn't want to be here. He wanted Jarrica.

"Go away! I want my sister!" he yelled, tears beginning to brim his eyes.

He tried not to cry though, remember what Jarrica always told him about being a man and sucking it up. But he was scared and even though Jarrica was mean sometimes, she was _always_ there for him when he was scared.

"Move out of the way, you're scaring him." A voice said, and the goblins began to part.

A short man with a large nose, mouth, and deeply set eyes looked down at him and held out a hand to him.

"You'll have to excuse them, they haven't seen a child over two years old enter the Goblin King's castle in a long time. The fact that you can even talk is a mystery to them."

Kesler looked at his hand and then back at his face.

"Wh- what are you?"

"I'm Hoggle, I'm a Dwarf. If you don't get up the goblins will just hound you. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Kesler took Hoggle's hand and he helped him out of the circle that was in the middle of the throne room. When he finally stood up, Kesler saw that he was almost as tall as Hoggle was, and he was only six years old. Hoggle looked up at him and smiled a little.

"This is new."

"Where am I? Where's my sister?"

"The goblins took you because your sister called for Jareth to take you and was sincere about it being done."

"But she threatens me all the time… How come this time it worked?"

"I don't know, kid… What's your name?"

"Kesler."

"That's an interesting name."

The sound of flapping was heard and all the goblins looked up at the windows that lined the top of the throne room to let some light in. A barn owl swooped in and landed on the seat of the semi-circular throne that was in front of them. In a flash of glittery black smoke, the owl went from a white barn owl to Jareth, sitting on the throne. Hoggle stared at him as Jareth wiped off his own glitter from his sleeves.

"Where is the child?"

"Over there, bossa sir." A goblin said, pointing at Hoggle and Kesler.

Jareth looked over and made a face at Hoggle.

"What are you doing with him?"

"I just helped him out of the ring, your majesty, nothing else."

Jareth made a face but walked over and knelt in front of Kesler.

"What's your name?"

"K-Kesler…"

"Kesler… Well, you're in luck. Your sister wanted to try and come for you."

"Really?" Kesler said, his eyes lighting up. "She's coming?"

"Oh yes, she'll try to come. Whether or not she succeeds is the mystery, I'm afraid. There are many who try and try and try but they just can't seem to make it. They get distracted… sidetracked… _forget_."

"Jarrica won't forget me! I know it!"

Jareth looked at him for a moment and smiled at him but it didn't reach his eyes. A different emotion did, although Kesler wouldn't have known it; but Hoggle saw it.

"They all hope that, don't they. Now, since you're old enough to understand what's happening, you're old enough to see what your sister goes through to try and save you. You may root and hope all you like but she only has a certain amount of time. After that time, if she hasn't come, you'll become a goblin."

"But I don't _wanna_ be a goblin!"

"Life isn't fair." He said with a smirk and walked away, sitting on his throne. "You're welcome to roam the castle if you like. Don't get lost. Oh, and Hoggle?"

"Yes?"

"You know what to do."

Hoggle sighed. "Of course, your majesty."

Jareth chuckled a little bit and sat on his throne, putting his leg up on the side of it. Sarah had ruined him for sure. _How you turn my world, you precious thing…_ he thought.

* * *

 **THE PAST**

Jared ran as fast as he could but it seemed like it didn't matter. No matter where he ran, there was a goblin at every turn. They would pop out of hidden corridors or peek at him from under the stairs… or over the stairs. He was getting mighty confused in regards to how these stairs worked. He would be going down then up and then suddenly he'd be upside down and about to fall. He finally made it into a hallway that was flat and seemed to actually go to another room. He ran for it, trying to escape. He wanted to go home. He knew he shouldn't have been so bad but he just wanted someone to play with him. No one seemed to care if he was there or not and he just… wanted his older siblings to pay attention to him.

"Where are you off to?"

Jared turned at the voice and saw a very large man staring at him kindly. Jared was frozen in fear at the large burly man. The man didn't seem surprised and knelt down in front of him.

"You look like you have a place to go. Where are you off to?" he asked in a deep but soft voice, much softer than Jared was expecting.

"I… I just want to go home."

The man looked at him sadly.

"I'm afraid that can't happen. I'm afraid you'll be stuck here for a long time and eventually… well…"

"Ludo!"

The man turned and a short, skinny man walked over and kicked him.

"What have you been told about talking to the new ones? Huh? When the Goblin King gets back, he'll probably throw you into the Bog." He said quickly, almost the complete opposite of the large man in front of him.

"He wouldn't throw me in there just for talking." Ludo said, looking down at his companion. "Besides, look at him, he looks like he's scared out of his mind."

"They're _supposed_ to be scared out of their minds. Your friendliness doesn't really help anything out."

The two bickered for a moment when Jared giggled. Ludo smiled, pointing.

"See, Didymus, all you did was make him laugh."

Didymus turned to Jared and put his hands on his hips.

"Don't take this place for granted, young child. This is a place of many things and laughter isn't one of them."

Ludo rolled his eyes at his companion and stood back up, holding out his hand to Jared.

"What's your name?"

"Jawet."

"Jareth, huh?"

"No, Jawet."

"That's what he said, little boy. Jareth, Jareth. Don't you know your own name?" Didymus grumbled, frowning.

Jared decided not to try and correct the two again, especially the small guy.

"I'm going to take him to the throne room. Or is that something you highly don't recommend?" Ludo said with a knowing smile.

"Actually that's a fantastic idea! Yes, yes, take him to the Goblin King so he can have a look at him. I'm sure he's dealing with the ones who sent this little tike over anyway." Ludo took Jared's hand and they began to walk away. "But Ludo?" He turned back. "Don't get too attached. You know what will happen."

Ludo gave a sad smile but continued walking with Jared down the hallway.

"Mr. Ludo, what did he mean?" Jared asked, looking up at the large man.

Ludo smiled. "Nothing at all, young Jareth. I'm sure the Goblin King is trying to make a deal right now but with luck, we will have lots of time together."

Jared grinned as he walked with Ludo to the throne room.

* * *

Jared and Ludo entered into the throne room when a small blast of smoke erupted and Ludo stopped in the doorway. The man threw his white braid behind him from his shoulder and turned to look at the two as they entered in the doorway.

"Ah, Sir Ludo, what a pleasant surprise. I don't usually find you here. You do make it a point to not come in."

"Lord Enros, I've brought the child that was wished to you. He was being chased by the other goblins."

"You're such a loyal beast, Ludo. So you went and rescued him? How charming." Enros said with a sneer towards the large man. He then looked at Jared and smiled. "And what is your name, child?"

"Jawef."

"Jareth, huh? I like that name. Quite interesting compared to your lovely siblings…" he said with another sneer as he walked over to the window.

"I… assume that the siblings had a change of heart?" Ludo pressed cautiously.

"Yes. Damn I hate it when that happens. But fear not!" he said, turning and smiling at Ludo. "They have a lot of trials to await them. They don't seem to get along anyway so what is the point of those two coming to save one child? In all honesty, it would have been better for everyone if they had just forgotten and moved on."

"You say that about every regretful sibling, sire."

"Well it's the truth." He said, slinging his cloak back to walk. "I don't understand calling upon me if all they're going to do is try and take it back. They know the words, they know what they'll do, so why is it that when they say it, they get surprised?"

"Didn't you say that someone wrote a book about this place a long time ago?"

"Yes, Ludo, but it doesn't matter. You don't play with a spell book and think if you recite a spell that nothing will happen. Those fools think too highly of themselves. Actually, it never gets old." Enros said, taking off his cloak and throwing it on the floor. "Keeps me in business and supplied."

Ludo made a face. "Indeed."

"Besides, I consider myself lucky. I became the Goblin King! I have all the power of the land to do what I want and whatever I want to those who try to come and save their precious siblings. It's exhausting, I tell you."

"Yes, I would think so."

"Then I have to care for the children whose siblings didn't care or who failed. Those goblins are something else." Enros looked down at Jareth and smiled. "But don't worry, little boy, I'm sure _your_ siblings will do just fine."

Jared had been a victim of sarcasm ever since he was able to understand the world around him. Even though Harold and Samantha weren't the best to him, he knew they would come but he also knew how they bickered. They used a lot of sarcasm, a lot of mockery and Jared knew that Enros was mocking his siblings' ability to come and find him. He hoped that it wasn't true.

* * *

 **jared ain't no fool. and yes, ludo and didymus are people here. how they ended up like they were will be explained and how they ended up with enros, the goblin king as humans as well will also be explained. don't worry, it's not way off in space or something. although some hints are there.**


End file.
